HP Adoption Options
by magic drack
Summary: When an American social worker/ wizard finds harry in an abusive home what actions will he take? pairings not decided yet. Rated T for now but that may change. slight Dumbles bashing. Also, please take the poll on my profile, it will help me plan for what i want to do with this story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry about this guys, the program i'm using to type this up isn't compatible with fanfiction so i have to copy and paste. the last time it was missing a few chunks in the story, this is just a repost of the first chapter. tell me what you hope to see in harry's life. I'm planning on doing two time skips before he starts school. and im trying to update this story once a week.

Chapter 1

Carl Martin Shill was, to the ordinary eye, nothing more then a visiting social worker, come from the states to accompany a young child whose mother had passed in the states to her next of kin. When he had first set foot into the town of little Whinning Surrey. He had not been expecting to stumble upon blood wards. Yes , Carl was a wizard, although Carl was his given name it was not the name he used in the more...mystic associations he had, but he tended to avoid magical communities outside of the states when he could help it, they where all far to old fashioned and stuffy for his liking. But blood wards was something that needed looking into. After he saw young Liz to her Uncles house down the street. Blood wards, where as they where highly effective on keeping individuals out tended to promote hostility within the premises, most people didn't know how to cast them any more. Once Liz was settled at her Uncle's, Carl made his way back towards privet drive where he had noticed the wards.

"Let's see here, 16...14...12..." he counted down the house numbers till he arrived at number four. Casting a quick 'notice me not' charm he made his way around to the side to have a look through the window. Chances where, the people there didn't know about the blood wards and if that was the case he could just report it on his way out of the country. But if they were promoting hostility in the house he may have need to take more immediate action. Peering through the window he saw a tall thin woman at at a kitchen counter making a pot of coffee. There was a table with a rather large man sitting at it reading the paper as pudgy baby sat in a high chair making a mess out of what he assumed was porridge. The woman came over with a steaming cup speaking to her husband as she went. Casting a few ease-drop spells he listened in.

"...I understand her not wanting to travel with a new litter of pups Vernon, but this will be Dudley's third birthday. Are you sure Marge can't make it?"

"I know Pet, but she simply refuses to leave them. She'll make a visit next month with Dudley's gifts...Do you smell that pet?" said the Vernon smelling the air as though there were something foul.

The woman grimaced then scowled.

"It must be the that freak again he did this yesterday as well, thinks he can get out of his punishment for breaking Dudley old high chair. Said the woman in disdain turning around and opening a cabinet from it she removed a tattered bundle and began unwrapping it on the counter to reveal …nj,

"A BABY!?" Carl screamed in out rage looking at the cabinet he had been removed from. There was an open pad lock on the door and signs of some old dirty towels on the bottom. If there was one thing he could not abide it was this kind of treatment to children. Walking back around the front he canceled all his spells he went to the front door and rang the bell. The man answered the door. Using some mild Legilmency he picked out a few thoughts to work with.

"Good morning sir," he said using a fake accent " I happened to be walking by when I noticed your car seemed familiar. You wouldn't happen to be Vernon Dursley would you?"

"Yes that's me," Vernon answered a bit confused.

"Excellent, My name it Thomas Tannings, I'm Mr. Grunnings assistant." Carl lied smoothly.

Vernon's eye's just about bugged out of his head. The CEO of his companies assistant was on his front porch Vernon could see a chance at getting in the good graces of the corporate powers that be.

"Why, Mr. Tannings, of course please come in and have a cup of coffee." Vernon recover quickly ushering him inside.

Once inside Carl wasted no time in casting a wandless immobilization spell on the three muggles. He was pleased to note that The woman, who rather resembled a horse (with none of the majestic charm), had yet to place the baby back in the cabinet. Pulling out a small disposable he took several pictures of the infant and the cabinet. When he was satisfied with that he went over to the baby still on the counter. He was dreadfully thin, and the old rags he was wearing was hardly enough to keep out the chill. Carl had never been a violent person but in that moment he so desperately wanted to Crucio the two adults in the house. As it was he wouldn't he picked up the baby and brushed away some of his fringe only to freeze in realization of who he held in his arms. There on his brow was a lightning shaped scar. This was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He was so filled with rage at this he let out an anomalistic roar of pure furry before speaking to the house at large.

"You will hear me well, your misdeeds to this boy will not go unpunished. When I leave this house you will remember nothing of my visit until the proper authorities arrive. You will then confess to all your crimes." he said with anger filled eye's walking down the hall he stopped just next to Vernon who's eye's were looking at him in terror.

"Just be thankful," Carl whispered in his ear as he passed. "I'm only going to the muggle authorities. If I went to the magical governments, no magic in existence would save your useless hide." so saying he he continued down the hall activating the spell he had placed on them. They really wouldnt remember this meeting at all, whilst he planted the evidence with the proper authorities, with a few memory modifications. First though, he had to take care of young Harry, so, from his pocket he removed his broom and un-shrunk it. Making sure there were powerful disillusionment and warming charms in place before promptly taking off in the direction of London.

-HPADOPTIONOPTIONS-

The flight had taken nearly an hour at top speeds on his nimbus 1200. not something he thought he wanted to do again with a baby in one arm. He somehow managed it though and after his broom was placed back in his pocket an the charms were dropped he walked into the muggle office of child welfare. The funny thing about this office was that it was run by a muggle born wizard. So he knew he would find what he needed here.

The truth was that Carl was not you normal American wizard. Actually he wasn't your normal wizard period. Carl had the misfortune of being born to the house of Emrys. Marking him as the soul heir of Merlin. This had allot of weight in the world of magic. His title was actually called Archmage. He didn't like the idea of having that much power, neither, apparently, did his ancestors. His family had managed to stay out of the lime light so far only popping up when absolutely necessary. Sadly, during the last war was one such time. Carl had, had to step up back home and announce that the united states was under the protection of the Archmage. This meant that if anyone attacked the country deliberately with magic while he was alive, they ran the risk of their magic core being sealed. Not that he revealed his true identity. He only signed the charter and used the family seal of Emrys to activate it. The sad truth was that what America had in muggle military might , it lacked horrendously in the magic department. Granted they had the youngest magical government in the world but that wasn't the point. Until they had a chance to grow a little they wouldn't stand a chance against a ministry like the UK's. As such only a handful of people around the world new Carl was the Archmage. One of those being Matthew Tate, head of the muggle child well-fare& social services office, Ex- Ambassador for the Ministry of Magic.

Once inside he went straight to Matthew's secretary, little Harry still fast asleep in his arms.

"I need to speak with , It's urgent." he said to the secretary.

She was a young woman probably not even out of her twenties she had chestnut hair that was done up in what he was sure she though was a professional bee-hive look. She looked up from her type writer to eye him.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a rather suggestive tone. He really didn't have time to flirt with this woman.

"No, tell him that Carl Shill is here and need's a priority visit 'now'." he replied putting just the faintest hint of magic in the word 'now'. Just enough to startle the woman out of any idea's she might have had about delaying him. She swiftly pushed the call box on her desk.

" ,"

"What is it Bea? I'm busy."

"I apologize sir, but there's a Carl Shill here, he says he needs a priority visit."

"Now?"

she didn't get chance to answer as Carl reached over and pushed the button. "Yes, now Matthew. Don't tempt me today." he spoke harshly to the little box. But no sooner had he finished speaking then did Matthew's door open and he ushered Carl inside. Telling Bea to hold all of his calls and appointments until Carl left. Once the door was closed the elder wizard cast a few hardy locking and silencing spells around the office before turning to Carl.

"Are you here in your capacity as a social worker, or as the Arch Mage?" he questioned as Carl transfigured one of the two guest chairs into a small cot and placed Harry in it before answering.

"Both, I want you to look at this child and tell me what you see at first glance?" he said sitting in the other chair.

Matthew, not sure where this was going came over to the transfigured Cot and looked upon the the little infant. He was much too thin., that was the first thing he noticed. Followed immediately by the fact that what he had thought to be a thin diaper was actually an old dish towel held on with...were those bread ties?

"He looks like he might have been born in the street." said the Elder of the two glancing at Carl.

Carl only nodded silently. "It would appear that way, and yet I found him in a home in Surrey that had a brand new car in it's drive way. The family wasn't struggling at all I assure you."

Matthew was noticeably angered by this but still didn't understand why Carl would be so concerned as the Arch Mage over this. When he voiced his confusion, Carl leaned over and brushed some of the child's Fringe away to reveal the famous lightning scar.

For Matthew, time stopped. Harry James Potter, savior of wizarding Britain, was laying on a cot in his office after being saved from an abusive home. The old man slowly walked behind his desk and removed a bottle of fire whiskey from his desk. He offered Carl a glass but was tuned down. Once Mathew had downed a full glass of the substance he spoke in a harsh, sorrowful voice.

"How did this happen..."

"That is what I want to know. I didn't even realise this was Harry Potter until I was in the house." he then Told Matthew the whole story. How he had taken Liz to her uncles home on Privet Drive, and had noticed the blood wards. He also explained what he knew of them. As the story continued Matthew expression became more and more grave.

"I know I might be asking a bit much, but...could you see if you have any files on an adoption for him. He was with a muggle family so the paperwork should be here." Carl reasoned.

"Ordinarily you would be right. But I promise you, their not." he said standing and going to a filing cabinet. He tapped his wand three times on the top and the top drawer popped out in it was only six files. He removed all of them and handed them to Carl.

"Those are all of the Magical to Muggle Adoptions to take place in the British Isles in the last 15 years." Matthew said sitting back at his desk, pouring another glass.

Carl could only stare dumbfounded at the files in his hand. Only six adoptions on that catgory in the last fifteen years...and none of them had Harry's name on them.

"How is this..."

"That's not even the worst of it," Matthew cut in while nursing his glass. "If I don't have the file, neither will the Ministry. That drawer is connected to the one they have."

Carl stopped to think for a moment. "What about Gringots?" he asked. "James potter was pureblood, that means they have to keep records on his heirs."

Matthew thought for a moment before standing and walking to a book case on the other side of his office. Tapping three seemingly random books with his wand, the book case opened to reveal a fire-place. With just a pinch of floo prouder.

"Gringots bank, office of familial records."

No sooner had he called out then a Goblins face appeared in the flames."This is accountant Lavanook speaking, Head of the Office of Familial Records, can I help you." it wasn't a question as much as a demand to state his business.

"Yes, hello. This is rather embarrassing, we have a situation of a Magical to muggle adoption from 1981 yet I don't seem to have a record. As the boy is heir to a pure-blood line-"

"Name please" Lavanook interrupted

Matthew licked his lips before answering. "Harry Potter."

Lavanook was had his head half out of the fire, most likely to find the file, when he stopped. Coming back into the flame he eyed Matthew warily."Did you just say Harry potter was placed in the home of Muggles?" Matthew Nodded. "Is your Floo open for travel?" again he only nodded.

"I will be there in a few moments with the Potter accounts manager." then he was gone.

Matthew sat at his desk and took another drink from his glass."Did he seem surprised to you or was that just me?"

Carl nodded in agreement. He didn't like Goblins for one reason they always recognized his station with out him having to show his ring that was normally under a glamor. The first time he had gone into one in America by himself he had the entire bank swamping to offer assistance as soon as he hit the counter. This was not something he was looking forward too. Especially considering he had never visited the Gringots over seas, he didn't want to think about the money he probably had here. He looked down at the sleeping form of the Boy who lived and thought came to him. What was he going to do if the boy didn't have a home? It wouldn't be safe to leave him out in the open as he would be with him up for adoption. And he couldn't bring him back to America to be adopted with out revealing to all of Wizarding Britain that he was the Arch Mage. The only way he could do that would be if he...

"No I couldn't..." he said looking upon the infant in thought

"Couldn't what?" Matthew asked, but no answer was forth coming as two goblins stepped through the fireplace into the office, both looked grim.

"We apologize for the delay, we had-" Lava nook began but stopped when he spotted Carl.

_And here we go..._

"You're Eminence!" both Goblins called out Bowing to him. Carl just waved them off a bit embarrassed.

"If we could skip the formality and get introductions, and problem solving..." he really hated the spot light.

"Of course," said lava nook rising and gesturing to his companion. "This is Griphook, account manager for the House of Potter." Said Goblin bowed but said nothing. " asked for the matter of future Lord Potter, I'm afraid he was never properly adopted and is thus considered a ward of the Ministry." so saying he placed a very thin folder on Matthews desk, said fouler drew Carl's attention to a much thicker one under Griphook's Arm.

"And what have you there Manager Griphook?"

The goblin grimaced as he was noticed and removed the folder to show the Arch Mage.

"As Lord Potter is still a minor I feel I should show this to you," he said voice filled with anger and concern.

Carl opened the folder. It was an account leger. The top sheet held the latest balance at 39,261.030 galleons for the Potter account. Not unreasonable for a pure blood Account he looked questioningly at the goblin who guessed his thoughts and to the folder back. He flipped through the pages for a moment before handing it back.

"That was the net worth of the Potter Estate before the Death of Lily and James Potter." he spoke sullenly

"...ni...twe..." the account balance was 989,837,932. apparently James Potter was a business Genius.

Carl began looking through the pages. Even if Harry hadn't been watching the account, it should have been increasing on it's interest, so what had happened to all the money? That's when he saw it, every month for the last 2 years there had been and account currency transfer to the Bank of England.

"The bank has been sending notices to Lord Potter, and who ever his caretaker was for some time about the discrepancies, but we have received no word back." explained Griphook.

"You wouldn't since it was his...'care takers' who were taking it. Besides that, he had blood wards on the house. An owl would have been unable to come in unless it was keyed into them." Carl explained handing back the Folder, rage building all the more at the family who had dared to do this.

"Is there anyway to get the money back?" he asked carefully "Mind you I don't want the Ministry involved in this, I don't know how he ended up there but I'll bet my last Knut that some one in the Ministry is behind it."

Griphook shook his head. "Sadly, as they were the boy's care takers, we can not take financial restitution with out a Ministerial Order." The Goblin Explained.

Carl though for a moment "How expansive are the Emrys Vaults here?" he asked

Griphooks eye's widened at that. "I do not know the exact number, but the whole of the Wizengamot would be unable to match it in size. You would have to speak to the Director about the actual Balance."

"Transfer the difference into a new account, and I want it sent over seas to the American Gingots. I'll stop by the Bank to speak with the director before I leave." Carl said earning a pleased grin from both Goblins.

"What are you on about?" Matthew questioned warily of the Arch Mage.

Carl just smiled as he made his decision. "I'm Adopting him Matthew. I'm adopting Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_July 20__th__ 1986_

"Daddy, can I have a wand for my birthday this year?" asked an excited little five year old with big green eyes.

"Not this year squirt, did you finish your cereal?" Carl asked looking over at his adoptive son who nodded excitedly.

It had been three years since his trip to Europe. Harry had been Adopted quickly (after swearing Matthew to secrecy) and they were off. The Dursleys had been arrested and found Guilty of Child abuse. Somehow Petunia had gotten out of Jail time and kept custody of her son, but the Walrus commonly known as Vernon was doing 10 years in a corrective facility where the warden was, of course, Magical. Karma could be a beautiful thing sometimes. He had quit his job as a social worker and opened up shop in Salem Massachusetts. It was just a little book store where he occasionally gave a Tarot reading. He was good friends with the Headmaster of the Salem Academy for Magic so getting Harry in was Easy. Now though he was having a slightly bigger problem. The Ministry Had manged to Track Harry Down to America and was giving the US a headache over it. The Presidential Secretary of Sorcery, was almost a common face in his house hold now, always hounding him to 'Come out' as it were, about his title. The problem was, that would only draw more attention. Right now harry wore a Glamor over his scar so no one would guess he was the boy who lived. But should it come out that he, as Arch Mage took custody of the boy who lived. He would never hear the end of it.

Pulling him self from his thoughts as he glanced at his son again who was kicking his feet patiently on the chair.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll meet Katelyn at the Shop." he said earning a big grin from his adoptive son who ran off to do as he was told.

Katelyn was another old friend of his. She was what many would call a squib. A term neither of them cared for. Squibs were not muggles as they could seen certain magical things muggles could not. Such as Dementors. For this reason Carl and Katelyn had created the term 'Watchers', it was far less insulting. She lived in an apartment over the Shop and would often babysit when needed. She also helped with the running of the shop.

He heaved a great sigh. She was not going to be pleased that he was leaving her with the shop 'and' Harry today. Sadly the Secretary of Sorcery, who was the American equivalent of the Minister for Magic. Had finally guilted him into taking an international portkey to Europe to try and quietly clean up this mess.

Harry came running into the room just as Carl was standing and latched onto one of his legs.

"Daddy can I pick out book for you to read to me today?" he asked happily, he was such a hyper child.

"I'm afraid I wont be around for most of today. But if your real good for Katelyn we can pick out a new long one I can read to you for bed times. We're almost done with Disc world." he said picking up the child and carrying him on one shoulder. Said child screeched with joy as he latched onto his father.

When they got to the Shop Katelyn was already there with a cup of coffee in her hands. She noted that Carl was wearing Robes today not his usual 'Muggle' clothing.

"And where are you going?" She asked raising an eyebrow. She knew he was the Arch Mage, but as she was shunned by most of the magical world anyway, she tended not to care, like at all...ever.

"I have the pleasure of dealing with a bunch of old men who can't mind their own business today." he said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm hoping to be back around two, no promises though."

with a sigh she nodded then smiled at Harry

"Hey midget." she greeted using the pet name she had for him

"I'm not a midet! I'm just little!" Harry demanded pointing a finger at Katelyn.

"That's why your a midget, but I'm the only one who gets to call you that."

"Why?" he asked a bit nervously, he knew what was coming.

"Because your MY MIDGET!" she said grabbing him before he could run and blowing a raspberry on his belly as he screamed in laughter.

Carl rolled his eyes at the display. This happened all the time between the two of them.

"Alright , alright, come and give me a hug so I can go and get back."

Katelyn let the Rambunctious little boy go and he shot to his father and clung to him.

"Bye Daddy, come home soon!"

"I will, and be sure to be good for Katelyn or no new book tonight." he reminded his son as he turned to leave.

Once outside he removed the tiny silver pendant that was his portkey and wand to activate it then he was gone. The Secretary of Sorcery had set everything up for him, he was supposed to be meeting the Minister and the Chief Warlock At Hogwarts. The Portkey deposited him in the Village of Hogsmead, just a few minuets walk from the Castle. He started making his way when a nasely dower voice called out his wizard name.

"Are you Orius Shill, from the American Ministry?"

Carl tuned to see a tall figure dressed all in black standing off to the side. He had long black greasy hair and a rather large nose. He wore an expression that screamed he'd rather be anywhere else.

"I am. And who are you sir?"

"Professor Severus Snape. I have been instructed to lead you to the castle." he said with a slight sneer.

Carl only nodded. He didn't feel like fighting with a jerk just now. When they arrived at the castle there stood an old man with glassy blue eye's with an auror on either side of him.

"Sorry Mr. Shill, a formality from the minister. I need to inspect your wand." said the older man in the middle. Carl had been warned about this ministers paranoia but this was jut a little crazy. He nodded any way and handed over his wand to the old man.

"Hmmm...Acacia, 15 inches? That's a bit long...and...what is this core!? Is that Manticore stinger?" he asked looking like Christmas had just come early

"Yes it is. It was an experiment that the wand maker thought would never work, as it turns out it works well in Acacia and Ash, not so well with other woods though..." the man handed back the wand and held out his hand.

"Garrick Olivander, a most interesting wand I must say, who crafted it if I may?"

"Arthur J. Fremont. He is the current Headmaster of Salem Academy. If you like I could arrange for a meeting when I return home." he said kindly

once that was taken care of, Snape led him through he castle too a Gargoyle whom he just glared at causing it to jump out of the way. walking by he couldn't help whispering to it."Wimp". At the top of the stairs he was led into an office that had two older men waiting. One wore long plum colored robes covered in constellations and planets while the other was dressed more as common day wizards dressed.

"Headmaster, this is Orius Shill, The representative of the American Ministry."

"Council." Carl corrected.

"Pardon?" Asked Snape turning around

"Our Government is not a ministry, we have the Council for Mystical Management and the Secretary Of Sorcery." Carl explained secretly taking pleasure in knocking this grease-ball down a peg or two.

"that will be all Severus" said the one in plum.

Snape looked like he wanted to argue but one look from the minister and he left. Though he did sneer at Carl on his way out.

"Now then," stated the older of the two pleasantly. "We can get started."

"Lets just cut to the chase shall we?"said the younger of the two. "You can tell you're 'Council or what ever, to hand over the boy, or pay the price." he said smugly.

Carl was livid. "I take it you are Minister Crouch then?" he questioned

"That's right." he said as though this made him a god.

"Tell me minister do you know to whom you speak at this moment?" he asked being very careful to control his anger.

The Minister shrugged. "Some Lackey of a Government looking to gain power."

"I am Orius Marcus Shill, Arch Mage of the Ancient Rite, Head of the House of Emrys and Merlin's one true Heir." he said holding up his hand with the ring and letting the Glamor Drop.

All color left the Minister's Face at that revelation. He was dealing with the most politically powerful wizard in the world. And he just insulted him. He started trying to stammer out an apology, but Carl cut him off when he raised his wand and his voice.

"And YOU! You actually have the AUDACITY to threaten a Country under MY protection!" Crouch was just about ready to piss himself. Carl wasn't really any stronger then the average wizard. But, as the Arch Mage he had the ability to take a persons magical core from them. He could also discredit the Ministers entire family. The last family that had happened to was the Gaunts, they spent the rest of their lives in a shack.

"If I ever see you in my presence again I will not hesitate to remove you. PERMENANTLY!"

Crouch knew a dismissal when he heard one and ran out the door. He would never again be the same man he was before today. Carl now turned to the Chief Warlock.

"I apologize Dumbledore, it was not my intention to reveal my self in this manner."

Albus only shook his head and gave a slight bow. "I should be apologizing to you, you're grace. I warned Barty not to take that approach. I should have made my self more clear."

"My father had a saying, 'The faults of one are not the fault of another', but we are not here to discuss a fool of a politician. My hope is that there will be a bit of enlightenment on both sides of the field at the end of today."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said in that Grandfatherly tone that said he knew more then you did. His tone was not lost on Carl, he just didn't act on it.

"would you like a lemon drop?" asked the Headmaster holding out a tin of little yellow candies.

"No thank you," he said politely casting a wandless detection charm on the tin. "I prefer my sweets with out Veritaserum."

Dumbledore's eye's twinkled as he popped one of the candies in his mouth.

"Now then my Lord," he continued. "I feel there may have been a slight misunderstanding in the case of Harry's home life."

"Really..." Carl was really not liking this man.

"Yes, you see, Harry was being punished for misbehaving." Dumble dore explained looking concerned.

"I can assure you Dumbledore, I have the utmost faith in the Social worker who found him's ability to Discern a punishment from Abuse."

"Perhaps you are letting your personal feelings for this individual cloud your judgment."

_so that's how you want to play, huh? Fine._ Carl thought as he eyed the crafty old coot in front of him.

"Tell me, is it common practice in the United Kingdom now to punish a Two year old by locking them in a Kitchen cabinet with a Pad Lock for days at a time? To fail to purchase the proper items every child needs, such as diapers, and a proper bed?" Carl question just barely managing to keep his anger down.

"I think perhaps the situation was embellished-"

"Considering that _I_ was the Social Worker who found him, I can honestly say that, that day is permanently burned into my memory." he said hardening his gaze at the old man who was now quite pale.

"Even so, He needs the protection of the blood wards that-"

"Do you think that Harry is not protected?" Now he was enjoying this. He couldn't take Dumbledore's Core, _yet_. He had been trying to locate it for a while now but it felt as though something had already laid claim to it.

"Perhaps I should inform you that I am Harry's Adoptive Father."

Albus was getting frustrated. He hadn't expected The Arch Mage to show up. To make matters worse he had scared Barty so bad it had nullified the potions he had given the Minister. Crouches Days in office where numbered now. Worse still was that it was the Arch Mage who, not only found Harry, but now held custody of him. How was he going to fix this and get that brat back under his thumb.

"I see, I will be sure to inform the Wizengamot. What are you're plans for Harry's Education?" he asked the thought just hitting him. That if he could get the boy to Hogwarts he might have a chance.

"I have made arrangements for him to attend Salem Academy." Carl answered plainly. "Though I do have one last question, how did Harry's relatives get access to the potter vaults in Gringots?"

"Naturaly I gave them the access number to transfer funds. For the purpose of his upbringing of course." Aldus answered his eyes losing that twinkle they always held. He had warned those people to watch how much they removed at once. Who went through over a million Pounds in less then two years?

"I see, well seeing as how that money was obviously _not_ spent on Harry, and was instead spent on Vernon Dursley's horrible business ventures. I would like a Ministerial order to reclaim all funds spent."

"I suppose that's possible." he said with a sigh. He would find a way to get the boy into the school if it killed him. Then again considering who he was dealing with, it just might.

-MeanwhileinSalem-

Katelyn was working the register as Harry was doing a puzzle at her feet when a wizard showed up. He was tall and had long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon. The fact that he was dressed like this was the Victorian era Screamed that he was not from around there. In his right hand was a sleek cane with a silver head of a serpent on top. He approached the counter and eyed Katelyn like she was something unpleasant.

"Hello, I was wondering if perhaps the store owner was in."

"I'm afraid he had to run out on a business errand, if you'd like to wait there's a Cafe just next door." she said pleasantly enough. Of course Harry had to make his presence known at that moment.

"Is Daddy gonna be home soon? I'm bored!" he whined

"Listen Midget, I told you five minuets ago. I don't know when he'll be back, but he'll be back in time for you to pick one." she said picking up a giggling Harry and placing him on her lap.

Harry looked up at the new comer and smiled. They didn't get a lot of foreign wizards in the shop, and he liked the silly clothes they always wore.

"Hi, I'm Harry! And I'm Five!" so saying he held up his hands to show his fingers.

The man did the best he could not to smile at the exuberant child. "Lucius. And you're pretty big for five." he responded giving in to his grin.

This peaked Katelyn curiosity and she placed Harry back on the floor. "Why don't you go get some toys out of your bin in back to show Lucius Harry?" she suggested watching as he nodded then ran off.

Lucius shook his head in Harry's direction. "Children."

"Your a conundrum aren't you." Katelyn stated eyeing him a bit. At his confused look she continued.

"First you were all 'You are beneath me'. Then you see Harry and it's all Smiles and sunshine."

"You're son just happened to remind me of my own. Hell be turning six soon."

"Who, Harry? He's not my son." Katelyn laughed at the very thought of her and Carl having a kid. "He's Carl's kid. Carl is the man your looking for. If you don't mind my asking why _are_ looking for him?"

Lucius let out a sigh before he answered. "I came to this town to speak with the Headmaster of the Academy on an artifact I have in my possession, he sent me here."

"Oh? Can I see it?" she asked

Lucius shook his head. "The Headmaster informed me to only give it the owner of this Shop. I fear it is extremely dark."

Katelyn nodded to this. It would be probably the only reason for him sending Lucius to meet with Carl. Just as she was looking down at her watch the back door that led to her apartment opened to reveal a very worn looking Carl.

"Hey boss, you have a visitor." Greeted Katelyn as Harry came into the room with a couple stuffed animals. He saw his father and ran in his direction.

"Daddy!" he screamed as Carl caught him mid jump

"Hello my little gremlin! Did you behave for Katelyn?" he asked brightening at Harry's antics. Harry could put anyone into a good mood.

Harry only nodded before turning to Lucius. "This is Lususe Daddy. he's nice!" said the little bundle of energy.

Lucius did his best not to grimace at the pronunciation of his name. "It's Lucius, Actually."

Carl looked up from his son curious. "Lucius, as in Lucius Malfoy? Armand's Grandson?"

Lucius blinked. "You knew my Grandfather?"

"Only through my father. My father always used to say that Armand Malfoy was a genius, the epitome of what a wizard should strive to be." he said smiling then frowned. "Sadly, he said the opposite of your father." Lucius only nodded. To this

"My Father was very stubborn and power hungry. He went searching for glory in all the wrong places. Nearly dragged me down with him." said Lucius with a thoughtful expression. "But I am here on another matter. I was told that you might be able to have a look at something for me."

"Arthur sent him." Katelyn added earning a nod from Carl.

"I have a Workshop outback, why don't we go there to have a look."

once Harry was put down and promised the gift of a new book when Carl was finished. He led Lucius out the back door into the small courtyard they had. In the far corner was a rickety old shed. The windows had been boarded up and the paint was pealing. In the middle of the front wall facing them was a tiny door painted in the most contrasting blue imaginable with iron hinges. In a bent crooked nail that was sticking out of the top was a sign that said, 'Work shop.' with a note beneath it small green lettering. 'Do not enter unaccompanied.' Lucius Malfoy had seen allot of dangerous looking places in his life. Having had to frequent them at one point. But the shack almost looked like it should be condemned. Then he noticed the Pad lock on the door.

"I promise it looks better inside." Carl said pulling out a ring of keys.

Once inside Lucius had to agree. It did look better on the inside. It was at least twice as big as the shop on the inside with high vaulted ceilings, from which, two chandeliers hung with ever light candles. (Candles spelled to never burn out.) off to one corner he noted several Cauldrons and cabinets, most likely filled with potions ingredients. In the opposite corner he noticed few book shelves with books flying about from one shelf to another, almost as though they couldn't decide how they wanted to be sorted. There were many tables and desks filled with different objects from the studies of magic. Including one filled with wood shavings and different bottles with different substances.

"Wandlore?" he questioned Carl.

"A hobby, I tend to jump around a bit with them. Last week I was attempting a human transfiguration of a sparrow." he said leading Lucius to a clear, all be it beat up desk. "It worked. But the poor thing kept trying to fly. Rather amusing now that I think about it." Carl finished sitting at the desk. "Now lets look at this item."

Lucius reached into his Robes and removed a tiny leather-bound Black book, a diary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carl was sitting at his Desk inspecting the book that had been handed to him. There were very heavy wards on it but he wasn't sure what they were specified too. Opening the book he took a quill and let a few drops hit the blank pages. The Ink was quickly absorbed and disappeared. So he tried writing a message.

_Hello?_

The response came a moment later in long confident scrawl. But as it wrote, Carl picked up a sense of another magic at play.

_Hello._

_Who are you?_

_Who are __you__?_

_Carl Shill_

_Tom Riddle._

Carl raised an eyebrow at this and turned to face Lucius for an explanation.

Lucius sighed before answering. "Do to my...acquaintance to you-know-who, I was given this diary and told that it was more important then my life. I had guarded it as such until an old friend discovered a compulsion charm on me and removed it." he explained

"And so you immediately thought of the book."

Lucius nodded. Though his attachment to the Deatheater ranks had been somewhat involuntary, he had done what he had to, to survive. As a result Voldermort had given him that Diary. He knew Bella, his sister-in-law also had an item, but he wasn't sure what it was. Had Severus not removed that charm, he shuddered to think what atrocities he might have used the book for. He watched as Carl placed the book back on the desk and leaned back pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I never thought I would live to see this..." he said in a voice that was heavy with exasperation.

"What is it?" Lucius asked curious.

" The Item it's self is called a Horcrux. A very pore attempt at achieving immortality. What has me put off though is the _second_ spell on the soul _in_ the Horcrux." he said looking at the diary like it could just tell him what was going on.

"I don't understand..."

"The second spell is a spell one of my ancestors wrote about in their journal, it's called Magical Madness. Over a period of years of being exposed to compulsion charms of a certain variety, they eventually merge and latch onto the soul. Driving _it _and the person mad. The result of which is making the individual do things that they don't want to actually do." Carl explained walking over to a chest on the far wall. He rummaged through it for a few moments before resurfacing with a casket styled pewter box covered in Celtic designs and ancient Ruins.

"This box was designed to hold such spells, if you will give me a moment..." so saying he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the diary. "_Ostendo_!" he called out. Instantly a dual colored smoke appeared . Yet the two colors, or rather shades, did not mix at all. One was a sickly disgusting red, it seemed to be trying to choke the second color which was more a gray color. Pointing his wand at the diary again he chanted. "_Ego Voco in Virtutesque Insaniam!"_ again and again he called and each time the disgusting red v gave a little jerk towards his wand tip. Finally with a sudden jerk that Lucius thought would send it flying it came off and began trying to attack Carl, who quickly put it in the box and closed and locked it in.

* * *

It was while this was happening that Harry was in the back room playing by himself. When suddenly he thought he heard a whimper.

"Hello?" He called out quietly. There came the muffled sound of a response but he couldn't hear it. He stood up and followed the noise to the other side of the room where one of his bins of toys were. This one was filled with what Carl had deemed as 'one foot out the door' and Harry rarely played with them anymore. Yet, the sound was most definitely coming from inside. Very quietly he oped the top of the box and saw the curled up form of a little boy crying in the bin.

"Hello." Harry tried again, this time he was able to hear the response.

"I'm sorry...Don't hate me...the bad stuff made me do it...don't hate me..."

"I don't hate you. My names Harry, what's yours?"

The boy sniffled before answering. "T-Tom..." He said in a quiet, unsure voice."

"Hi Tom, do you want to be friends?" Harry asked holding out his hand.

Tom looked like he wanted to say something. But instead gave a sad smile and nodded.

Katelyn watching from the doorway just shook her head at his antics.

_'So now he has an imaginary friend huh?' _She thought to herself with a grin

* * *

Now that the Madness was locked away, Carl landed like a heap in his chair. That spell had taken allot more out of him then he thought it would. Lucius acting on reflex went down next to the other wizard to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine Lucius. Just a bit exhausted. I'm more concerned for who made this Horcrux." Carl said when he saw Lucius move.

"Why? I was told that this was exceedingly dark magic. Why be concerned for someone like that?"

"It's because it's dark magic that I'm worried. To make a Horcrux one has to kill. And this poor bastard, Tom, was under the influence of a Forbidden spell that hasn't been used in almost 300 years. I doubt he knew what he was doing." Carl explained looking more and more worried.

"By the intensity of that spell, mind this is only my best estimate. It would have taken nearly 10 years of regular castings to make that. Unless were talking daily castings..."

"Mr. Shill," Lucius said with a nervous gulp that drew Carl's attention. "This diary was given to me by the Dark lord himself. If what your saying is true then..."

"Then Voldermort is not the Dark lord everyone claims him to be, but rather someones puppet." so saying he leaned forward and picked up the quill again.

_Tom?_ He wrote. The answer took longer and the confident handwriting from before was replaced by nervous scratches.

_Yes..._

_Are you alright?_

_Is it gone..._

_Yes Tom, it's gone. Tom I have to ask you something._

_What? _This response was even more shaky then the others

_Are you Lord Voldermort?_

This answer took what seemed like ages and when it came through there were tiny blur marks around the word as though someone was crying as they wrote it.

_Yes_

Schooling his anger he wrote back to Tom trying to push as much reassurance into his handwriting as possible.

_It's okay Tom, I'll fix this, I don't know how, but I will._ The only response were more of the faded ink spots as though a person was still crying over the book.

Very gently, Carl closed the book then stood and he just stood there staring at the book his face completely blank. Lucius wasn't sure what to do. The Dark lord was not evil, it didn't even sound like he was dark. More like a scarred child who wasn't in control of their actions. To make matters worse. The wizard who had found it all was leaking a killers intent that could drop an elephant.

"Mr. Shill?" He tried placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Carl Spun away from Lucius, wand in hand and blasted one of the cabinets in the potions corner with a silent spell. The Cabinet exploded into tiny bits of dust that began floating about the room.

"I swear," Carl said through clenched teeth. "When I find the person that did this, I'll make Morgana seem like a saint in comparison to what I'll do." so saying he turned to Lucius with anger in his eye's.

"I need a wizards oath from you Lucius. The information I'm giving you is far to sensitive otherwise."

Lucius didn't hesitate removing his wand from his cane he raised it in the air and spoke.

"I Lucius Malfoy, swear upon my magic and life's blood that I will not reveal any information spoken here with out the express permission from you. So it is said so mote it be." a tiny golden chain snaked down from Lucius's wand and coiled around his wrist before disappearing.

Carl nodded in satisfaction before raising his hand and letting the glamor drop on his ring.

"I am Orius Marcus Shill, Arch Mage of the Ancient Rite, and Head of House Emrys. Harry Potter the supposed 'boy-who-lived' is my adopted son."

Lucius fell to one knee, as a knight before a king would. "You're Grace-"

"Oh get up, I hate having people bow to me." Carl said hefting Lucius up by his arm."Now listen Lucius. What we have discovered here can not go beyond us, understand. I can not go searching for information on who did this with out drawing some unwanted attention. You on the other hand can." he explained sitting Lucius in the chair as he leaned against the desk with his hand resting gently on Tom's diary.

"I can't do that..."

"That's not the only thing..." he said glancing at the Pewter box that held the Madness that was the real Voldermort. "You have to find the other pieces of Tom's soul so I can fix it-" He was cut off as he heard a knocking at his door. Curious he walked over and opened it to reveal a rather frazzled looking Katelyn.

"Just thought you'd like to know that you're son is holding a conversation with himself...in parseltongue." she said glancing behind her to where a small harry was talking to air in hissing sounds not unlike a snake. Carl walked over to his son and knelt down next to him.

"Harry?"

"Hi Daddy!" Harry said in English.

"Who are you Talking to?"

"My new friend Tom Daddy." He answered innocently.

Carl's eye's widened just a fraction. "Tom..."

* * *

Albus was sitting in his office drinking a cup of lemon tea. Dumbledore had gotten lucky and managed to convince The Arch Mage to let the boy attend Hogwarts During his fifth year. Granted it would be harder to turn the boy at that point, but Albus was confident that with a few Compulsion charms laid out Daily during Meals he could manage it. After all, Tom had attended while distrusting him. But soon grew to fear him thanks to those very same charms. Tom had been to easy to manipulate into place. First by getting him to befriend those power mad mongers in Slytherin, Then killing that Mudblood while still at school. Finally to turn that blasted Diary, which was filled with all his suspicions of Dumbledore, and his plans, into a Horcrux. Then the fool had gone of off and made five more! Things couldn't have been going better for Albus. Until Snape, that is. Snape had to go and tell the first part of the prophecy to Tom, who immediately tried contacting the potters. Albus had to use his own Lackey to fix that problem.

Pettigrew had been the perfect spy for Dumbledore. As an unregistered Rat Animagus, he was easily overlooked. Once he turned over the Potters location To Voldermort, he managed to frame Black. After that, all Albus had to do was insure Black went to Azkaban. Oh yes, Albus was very crafty indeed. But then came the matter of the Arch Mage. In the course of a few moments he had driven the Minister from his office and almost forced Albus to the point of Groveling. That was power, that was _the_ power.

Albus longed for that power more then anything. He pulled out his wand and gingerly ran his hand down the shaft.

"Perhaps, not anything..." he said sullenly.

Things were so much simpler when he was younger. Him, Gellert, Ariana. The three of them had such great plans, many were formed by Ariana, who plaid the part of a mentally ill little girl to perfection. Then Aberforth had to Ruin it all! He had killed Ariana, driven Gellert away, and he was forced to coup on his own. Seemingly forever lost with out purpose. He would not see Gellert again for many years, until he was forced to duel him. But it was during that duel that he learned not all hope was lost. The three would be together again, and no one, not even the Arch Mage would stop them.

* * *

At the same time that Albus was sitting enjoying his tea, a woman stood on the Rocks of Azkaban. She looked out over the gray stormy waters. And let the sounds of tortured screams wash over her like the warmth from a freshly lit fire in the Hearth. Oh, how she relished the that sound! It gave her meaning, something to fight for, other then the two young consorts she had once held. Oh how beautiful they had truly been. And so clever, and quick to please. She missed them a great deal. One was trapped in a prison much like this. One of his own making. Though it was a willing imprisonment, he would have to be liberated one way or another. Her other Consort, her real favorite. So beautifully brilliant, and yet blissfully ignorant. The fool had thought her to be his sister. Gellert had figured it out and had tried explaining to Albus. Only for her plans to be cut Short by that Oaf, Aberforth. He would have to be killed, sooner rather then later.

As these thoughts ran through her head a Dementor Floated up behind her and seemed to bow, if that was possible. She shook head sadly. The Minister was doing another inspection. She would relish the day she could hold the Minister's still beating heart in the Palm of her hand. For now though, she would bide her time, and play her role to perfection as she always had. Then, she would reveal herself at the least expected moment.

"Soon, my loves, soon..." and with that she strode back towards the compound, with her black and white striped prison robes billowing around her in the wind.

* * *

Harry was now sitting in his Fathers work shop waiting patiently for his father to finish speaking to Lucius and Katelyn. Tom was sitting on the Desk next to him looking rather sheepish. Harry was just pouting. He had figured out pretty quickly that no one else could see Tom. And Tom didn't seem surprised either. But Harry was still upset that no one was telling him what was going on.

"I wish I knew what they were saying..." He said puffing out his cheeks.

Tom had to try not to giggle at the boy. He remembered everything right up to when he cast the curse at Harry, but more then anything. He remembered the tears that left his eye's as he tried to get Lily to run away with her son. To just move, so he couldn't hurt her. Then the madness had taken him and it was like watching a movie. He could see what was happening, he knew it was him doing it, but he wasn't apart of it. It was always like that when he killed. First there was Myrtle, he had liked the whining Ravenclaw even though she was muggle born. She was smart, and always listened to Tom. Then it was his Father and his family. He had framed his Uncle for that. So many deaths, and he remembered them all. When the curse had back fired and he became trapped in Harry, the madness had gone into survival mode and hid him from detection. Then something happened and Madness was gone. But in it's place was fear. Harry would be able to see him now, how was he going to face a child whose parents he killed. He wasn't sure he could do it. But for some reason he was in the form of a five year old and Harry had shown no hostility. He couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth. Not yet anyway.

As these thought's ran through his mind he noticed a little black book laying on the another desk nearby.

"That's my diary!" he said fearful. The diary was the First Horcrux he had made. And would most likely have the largest portion of soul, there for would be the strongest. But something felt different about it. It was less chaotic feeling, and more solemn... he walked over ignoring Harry's curious look and touched the diary with the tips of his fingers. Suddenly there was a white blinding light and the sound of rustling Pages could be heard. This drew the attention of the Adults who ran over to cover (perhaps restrain is a better term here) Harry so he didn't get hurt. When it cleared a ghostly form of a boy who could have been ten to thirteen stood next to the book.

"Tom?" Harry asked looking surprised.

Tome looked back and gave a sheepish nervous smile. "Yeah..."

"What just happened here?" Lucius asked

"I second that question." said Katelyn raising her hand.

"I believe, the two pieces of soul just fused back together. Which means that harry was a Horcrux."

Tom nodded when Carl looked to him for confirmation. This was a good sign. It meant that both pieces felt regret for their actions.

"I don't know why, I thought it would hurt more..." said Tom looking at his hands

"you don't actually have a body to feel pain with. I'm sure that will change."said Carl in a studious manner.

"WILL SOME ONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" yelled a very upset Harry.

Every one else just looked to the others. This was going to pain...

A/N: weee another chapter up! I want to thank everyone for reviewing, i have to admit i didn't expect this kid of a response to this story so i am totally stoked about this right now. either next chapter or the one after that will be another time skip so be ready. also please answer the poll i made. i want to see what pairings are more popular so i can plan them out. thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_June 23__rd__ 1991_

Harry was dreaming that he was riding a flying Motorcycle when he was awoken by the soft whispers of his best friend.

"Harry, come on, wake up. Oh, I wish I could pick up this water to dump it on you."

"Watch it Tom, or I'll call a priest exorcise you." Harry mumbled sitting up.

The Ghostly figure of Tom Riddle gave a smug grin."Your confusing me with a ghost. I am a Wraith remember?" Tom liked to rub that in his face, quite often.

Harry rolled his eyes as Tom followed him down the hall to the bathroom."What's dad making for breakfast?"

"He pulled out all the stops. I think he's more excited about today then you."

"Why? We're just going shopping?" Harry said splashing some water on his face.

After that whole fiasco almost five years ago. It was decided that Tom would stay in the house while Lucius tried to hunt down the other Horcruxes. The hunt had not been going so well. He had found the Gaunt family ring in the old Gaunt shack, but it couldn't be transported due to the protective enchantments on it in parsletoung. Since every one felt that it was to risky to send Tom to the U.K whith Dumbledore still there, it was decided to lock it in a vault until such a time that the problem could be solved. The others were another issue. Hufflepuff's cup was in the Le'strange Vault, no chance of getting in there. Ravelnclaw's Diadem was in Hogwarts, that was a no. The Locket could not be removed Safely by anyone but Tom, And Nagini was in Hiding, most likely with the Base soul. For the time being, they settled for Tom just hanging out with Harry. The only time Tom really had to hide was when someone From the magical community came. Technically speaking Tom was bound to his Diary, but so long as no one tampered with it he was free to move about whatever building it resided in. It had taken some time for Tom to ease up a bit, but when he did, he told Harry the truth. Then had hid in the Diary for a month until Carl finally sat Harry down with Tom and explained (for the umpteenth time) that nothing Tom did as Voldermort was his fault. The two had been nearly inseparable ever since..

Tom looked at Harry like he was nuts. "Yes you're going shopping, for you're school supplies! It's like a rite of passage for a wizard!"

Thankfully The U.S had it's own version of Diagon ally. It was called 'Spell-Bound Ave.'

Harry was once again trying in vain to tame his hair. "Yippee, a bunch of school books on charms that I've already read about. I just want the wand."

Tom grimaced. "That reminds me, Carl wanted to talk to you about that. Apparently you might have some trouble with that today."

"There's always something." he said giving up on his hair and walking towards the stairs.

Once he hit the fist stair, he was struck by the smell of breakfast and ran downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw all his favorites laid out on the table. There where Mexican omelets, french toast, pancakes, waffles, bacon, cinnamon buns, and Harry's absolute favorite, chocolate Croissants. Carl was off to the side fixing a pot of coffee.

"Are we trying to feed an army dad?" Harry asked going to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

"Just covering all the bases. It's a big day today."

"Tom said you wanted to talk to me. Something about getting my wand?"

"Right, well, it seems we might have a bit of an issue. You remember Tom and I telling you about Dumbledore right?"

"You mean the one you called-"

"If you dare use that language at this table I'll wash you mouth out."Carl warned. " but yes, him. Apparently he's guilted Garrick into letting him tag along. I just got the owl this morning." he explained putting an omelet on Harry's plate.

"Why is that a big deal? It's not like he can make a move with you there."

"No, not directly. I just want you to be careful. And ware that pendent I bought you. That should keep any compulsion charms off you. And avoid eye contact."

Harry rolled his eyes and took a bite of a pastry. "Is Mr. Fremont going to be there?" Harry asked with a mouthful of Croissant.

"Swallow child, before it ends up back on your plate. And no, he's busy getting ready for the coming year."

Arthur J. Fremont was the headmaster of Salem Academy. His son owned and ran the Wand shop on the Avenue. Carl usually helped out when he could. Harry wanted his dad to make him a wand, but Carl had said that it was better to have a Wand choose you and then build yourself up as a wizard with that wand. Most of the wands in the Shop were made by that headmaster still.

"What wand do you think I'll get dad?"

"Plywood, with troll whisker." he said with a straight face. This led to Harry throwing a pancake at him.

"I looked that up the last time you told me that. Plywood isn't even a wand wood, and troll whisker? Really? The book said it was one of the weakest cores in history." said Harry licking his fingers free of syrup as his father laughed pulling the Pancake of his face.

"I was only kidding. Oh yeah, and Draco wanted to come with us today. Do you mind?"

Lucius had made several journeys back and forth. on a few of them he had brought his son and some times his wife. Narcissa was nice, and always brought sweets for Harry when she came. Draco could be a little annoying at times but he was great fun when he wasn't prattling on about his money.

"Sure that's fine." said Harry digging into his omelet.

Draco came into his dinning room to see his father conversing with a ghostly owl patronus. Choosing to wait to ask. He seated him self in the center placing between his parents.

"-Thank you Carl, I'm sure Draco will be thrilled, and you must teach me how you keep the link open with messaging Patronus." Lucius said as the owl faded away with sound of joyful laughter.

"What was that father?" Draco asked after having a sip from his water glass.

"Carl has agreed to let you join he and Harry when they go to get his things for school. You can also get your wand while your there." Lucius explained with a small grin. He had made plans to take Draco to the ally next month for his school supplies, but he supposed letting him get his wand early wouldn't hinder those plans.

Draco brightened, but maintained his composure. "Will you be coming Mother?" he asked glancing over at Narcissa who was dabbing her lips with a napkin.

"Yes Dragon, I will be. After all, I have a bet running with your Father." she said eyeing Lucius with a slight glint of Challenge in her gaze.

"I still say he'll get Dragon heartstring."

"And I say Unicorn hair, so we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" she said taking a sip of her tea.

Draco just rolled his eye's. His Parents had a bit of a competitive streak in the house. Especially where he was concerned. That was a big part of the reason he he'd been spoiled so much growing up. His parents attempting to bribe him to lean more towards their idea. At least with a wand it wasn't something he could control.

Later that morning, Harry and Carl were waiting outside Carl's workshop for Draco and his Parents to arrive via international portkey, and Harry was starting to get antsy. The more he thought about getting his wand while Dumbledore was there, the more stressed out he became. Tom had offered to let harry take the diary so he could tag along for moral support. But Carl had shot them down. He didn't want to take a chance on Dumbledore finding out they knew what he did to Tom. And without any real proof, he couldn't publicly discredit him on it either. So, Harry was forced to wait till that afternoon. But he had this sinking feeling, Dumbledore was going to try something.

"They'll be here any minuet." said Carl looking at his watch.

"Hey Dad?" Harry ventured a bit quiet. He wanted something to distract him.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think the strongest wand would be?"

Carl Furrowed his brow for a few moments while he thought about that. "If I had to choose one combination, I would say either Cherry and Dragon Heartstring. Or, Cherry and Ashwinder fang. Either of those would make a strong wand. Why?" Carl asked looking at his son curiously.

"I was just looking through some of the books, but all the different authors seem to differ on the subject of strength." said Harry honestly, to which Carl nodded.

"When one talks about strength of a wand," he started, going into lecture mode. "What they mean is the capacity for the amount of magic the wand can produce. The wood has to be resilient enough to take the force of the magic, while the core acts as the conductor to draw and focus it." while he was talking he did not noticed the Malfoy's portkey in. so they stood off to the side and listened to the mini lesson. "at the same time, different woods and cores have different limits and temperaments, which is what allows them to 'chose' their owner. The length and flexibility play a large role in that as well. But that can get a bit complicated. Basically, a wand with a weaker wood and core that is matched well, can still easily defeat a wand of superior materials that is matched poorly." Carl finished with a smile, then turned when he heard Lucius clapping.

"You should be a teacher." Lucius said with a smile

"I don't like being the center of attention. I avoid it whenever I can." Carl said honestly.

As Carl spoke with Narcissa and Lucius, Draco walked over and shook hands with Harry.

"You alright there Harry?"

"Fine...little nervous is all." Harry responded. Draco was a good friend, but he wasn't privy to all the happenings around Harry.

It was Decided that Harry should be fitted for his school robes first. Which had Draco _very_ jealous.

"You're robes have a velvet lining? And you get a cloak for outside? Why do the Hogwarts robes have to be so drab?" He complained to anyone in the group that would listen.

"Now Draco, the Hogwarts robes are traditional-"

"Dear, I have to agree with our son. The Hogwarts robes are overdue for a makeover..." Narcissa said cutting off her husband.

"His robes are actually only for formal functions where there are official visitors to the school. The rest of the time he can dress casually." Carl explained smirking in his sons direction.

"What? But I thought you said you were getting three sets?" Draco questioned suspiciously.

"Long story, You'll find out later." Harry said dismissively.

The truth was that after a lot of thought (and yelling matches with Katelyn who Carl was now dating) Carl had decided to reveal himself as the Arch Mage in a more formal setting. Unfortunately this meant that he would have to attend a lot of different functions, and Harry as his Adopted Son would have join him. Most of those functions would be taking place Europe. Harry was not looking forward to regular international portkey travel. He didn't like regular portkey travel, never mind the international variety.

After he got his robes it was already half past noon and it wasn't quite time to meet Mr. Ollivander at the Wand shop. So, they walked around a bot and did some light pleasure shopping as well as Harry's schools hopping. But eventually all they had left was the wand and so thy made their way to the shop. The wand shop was actually an old Victorian styled house that had been re-purposed into a shop. Once inside Harry noticed two Older looking men sitting in chairs off to the side as they spoke to a younger man standing behind the counter. That man, Harry new.

"Hey uncle Mike!" he said Happily ignoring the older men for his surrogate Uncle.

"Hey Shrimp, you ready to get a wand? We have quite a selection here today." Mike said looking over to the older men with a smile. "Mr. Olivander was kind enough to bring a few options as well."

"Just a few odds and end's. I am curious to see what his wand will be knowing the peculiar wand his father owns." said the one that Harry figured had to be Mr. Olivander. When he glanced at Dumbledore he noticed he was frowning, but said nothing.

"Lets see, I see you brought a friend. Are you looking for a Wand as well?"

Draco nodded. "Well lets see your wand arm."

as soon as his arm was in the air there was a measuring tape taking measurements, left and right on Draco. Everything from the length of his arm, to the width of his Nostril.

"I never understood the need for that..." Lucius stated looking at the Tape quizzically.

"Oh, it's all part of the experience. They only play a minuscule part in the actual choosing." he said as the tape measured Draco's right ear lobe.

"Ok I think that's far enough. Don't want a repeat of last year, right Harry?" he said with a wink to Harry as the tape went flying to a shelf off to the side. Harry just blushed.

"What happened last year?" Draco asked confused.

When Harry didn't answer Carl explained. "Harry thought it would be a good idea to get his measurements out of the way, problem was that Mike was busy and forgot to lift the charm on the tape. If it's left alone, it measures everything. And I mean everything. Good blackmail material for when you bring home a date." Carl finished eyeing his son who glared. Ollivander seemed to find this amusing.

"That happened to my own son once when I was looking through the wands for his. I was to excited I suppose." he said picking up a bag at his feet that Harry had missed.

"I have a wand here that may suit you well." he said rummaging in the bag until he removed a long box.

"Hawthorn 10 inches, with unicorn hair. Reasonably pliant" he said holding it out.

When Draco went to place it in his hand he quickly drew it back as if he was shocked.

"No? A pity..." he said but his eye's seemed calculating, like planning their next move.

"My turn!" said Mike running in back before returning with a velvet bag.

"Apple, 11 ¼ inches, with unicorn hair. Flexible." Mike said with an almost feral grin as Draco took the wand in hand.

It didn't shock him this time and when he waved it tiny golden sparks sprouted from the end.

"YES! And on the first try too!"

"Apple hmm? I wouldn't have thought to try that..." Ollivander said with an almost hungry look at the wand.

"Harry, check it out!" Draco said showing off his wand.

It was thin and bright, with tiny leafs carved along the length. Harry smiled at his friend, he was happy for Draco, though he had hoped that it would take awhile longer.

"That's great Draco."

"I wonder what yours will be." Draco said anxious to see Harry's wand. (A/N: Harry Draco Fans get a drink and cool down, that is not a preempt of a pairing.)

"Same as before Harry. Mr. Ollivander will go first, then me."

Harry only nodded as he turned to Mr. Ollivander who had already drawn a new wand from his bag.

"Blackthorn, 11 inches, Dragon heartstring, a bit bendy." he said handing the wand to Harry.

Sadly when he waved the wand it shattered a display on the other side of the room. He quickly handed it back as Mike repaired the damage. The strange thing though was that Mr. Ollivander seemed almost Happy about it.

"Try this Harry," Mike said reaching under a table he retrieved another wand. "Dogwood, 10 ¾ inches Phoenix feather. Pliant" he said handing it to Harry, then taking it back before he could wave it. He looked pretty happy to.

And so it went and neither was doing very well. A small pile of wands had started to accumulate behind Mike as his wands didn't match Harry. After almost an hour both wand makers looked at one another with glee.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Ollivander said with a chuckle pulling out another wand.

"This is the last one I brought with me."

"I have one wand that might fit...but I hesitate to get it...my grandfather made that one..." Mike bit his lip before shrugging and walking to a door. "I'll be right back." he said before walking through. Apparently there were stairs behind the door because he could be heard walking down them by the others. When he came back he had an old box under his arm.

"Dad always said this wand would find a home nearby, never really believed him, but I guess we'll find out."

Harry noted how Dumbledore seemed more interested in these wands then any of the others but paid it little mind. At this point he wanted out.

Both wands were laid out on the table in the center of the room.

"This one," said Ollivander placing his first on the table. "Is Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple."

"This," Said Mike holding his up for Harry to see before placing it down. "Is Cherry with the hair of a wood Nymph. 10 ½ inches slightly bendy."

Harry looked at both wands in front of him. He could feel a slight pull but wasn't sure he should follow it. He reached down and picked up the Holly and phoenix feather, a small warmth ran up his arm. Not unpleasant, but not what he though he was looking for. Placing it back down he picked up the Cherry wand. Immediately a warm light emanated from the wand and a tiny golden flame ignited at the tip before disappearing into sparks.

"A perfect match." said both wand makers with a smile.

A/N: ok so it's 2 in the morning as im posting this and i'm wiped. for all those hardcore HP fans, the wand change is due to the difference in their upbringing. others will still be relatively the same. also Harry/ Luna is in the lead with 3 votes. keep voting people ;D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry this too so long and is so short. Thanksgiving week at work has been kicking my ass. which reminds me, Happy Thanks-Giving every one! :) any way i promise I'll try harder from now on this stuff. also for any one who may be interested and does not know already. the polls stand as such,

Harry/Luna-6 votes

Harry/Draco-4 votes

Harry/Daphne-4 votes

Harry/Ginny-3 votes

Harry/Blaise-3 votes

it's looking like it might be Harry/Luna I'm letting everyone know that around chapter 9 I'll be taking down all Harry pairings. need a few other ideas for the story. although i am leaning towards a Ron/Krum...lol, ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 5

_July 31__st__ 1991_

For some reason people always forgot that Harry woke up early on his birthday. Not just because he was excited mind you. But his father had a longstanding tradition to uphold. Every year he would try to prank Harry out of bed. Last year Harry had woken up covered in slime. Not his year though. This year he would have revenge. At present he was sitting up in bed reading one of his school books, while waiting for Carl to show up. It didn't take long. He heard the one squeaky board between Carl's room and his, and knew Carl was coming. Tossing his book and flash light under his pillow, he laid down and pretended to sleep. This was going to be good. He could hear his voice now.

"Come on Katelyn, it'll be fun!" Carl tried in vain. Apparently he had invited his new girlfriend along for the ride. To bad for him she was in on Harry's revenge.

"You do realize, one day he's going to get you back." that was Katelyn's voice they were just outside the door now.

"If he wants to try, he's more then wel-!?" that was it he had opened the door and the trap had been sprung. A large bucket of slime that Katelyn had made, had been teetering on top of his door. Now though. It was all over Carl.

As Carl was busy wiping his face both other parties started laughing at having pranked the prankster. Carl just glared for a moment then smiled before closing the door with a couple locking charms.

"So who wants a hug?" he asked holding out his arms wide. This stopped all laughter.

Katelyn narrowed her eye's at him. "You wouldn't dare." In response he took a couple steps forward

"Dad, no..." another step forward. Then chaos broke lose as Harry and Katelyn tried to scramble for the door only to find Carl 'the slime ball' in their way. He grabbed Katelyn and through her on the bed before grabbing Harry by the waist of his pajama pants. And pulling him down with them in a struggling heap. This was met by shrieks of surprise and laughter.

"Alright, alright, we need to get cleaned up and ready before everyone gets here." said Katelyn rolling off the bed. But her comment caught Harry's attention.

"How many did you invite this year?" Harry asked worriedly.

He enjoyed his parties, but Katelyn had a tendency to go over board with his parties. His eighth Birthday she had tried to invite over a hundred people. Thankfully Carl had caught her before hand and stopped her. It wasn't that Harry didn't like his Birthday, but he, like Carl, hated the spotlight. The day he got his wand was a prime example.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Surely there must be some mistake?" said Dumbledore for the first time._

_Mike narrowed his eye's at the old man but it was Ollivander who responded._

"_I assure you Albus, That boy would not find a better match for a wand if he tried. A golden flame is something we wand makers yearn to see in a choosing. I for one am ecstatic that I was able to be here to see it." he said with a reassuring nod to Harry, but no small amount of venom in his voice towards Dumbledore who blanched._

"_But, didn't you once tell me that there are only three superior Cores for Wands?" the old man asked grasping at straws._

"_Wood nymph hair is not a feasible core for only one reason. It has to be given willingly for it to be of any use. And the wand maker can not ask for it." he explained now openly glaring at Dumbledore. How dare he question him on his knowledge of wands._

_Mike nodded at this. "My grandfather never said how he came into possession of the hair, only that it was given to him, and that the wand he made with it would find a home nearby."_

"_There are plenty of cores of similar problems, Manticore stinger is one also. Needing to be removed while the manticore is alive, then only having five hours after extraction to use it in a wand. Not an easy task." Ollivander continued glancing at Carl._

"_But, the other wan-!?" Ollivander turned on Albus so fast it surprised everyone int the room._

"_Is that what this was about? Giving him the brother wand to you know who's? From what I know of the boy, a Holly more then likely would not have been a good fit anyway!" he said in a quiet voice that bordered on dangerous._

_Albus glared right back, "But a cherry wand is?"_

"_Out of all of the woods I have worked with, Cherry is the most resilient. It is a representation of magical power, pure and simple." Ollivander said waving off Dumbledore's argument. "Holly is more suited to an impetuous boy who's easy to anger. This boy is anything but." he said waving his hand at a very nervous looking Harry._

"_Do you realize who this is Garrick?"_

"_Harry Potter?" he countered earning a flinch from Albus. "And Carl is the Arch Mage, You seem to forget My family's gift Albus." Ollivander continued showing a fair bit of anger now. "I can identify the truth of a person, even under the effects of polyjuice or a simple glamor."_

_-ENDFLASHBACK-_

* * *

That had been an utter nightmare. Carl eventually had, had to step in and break them up out of fear of a duel breaking out. Harry liked his Wand. It just felt right, like an extension of his arm in some weird way. His dad had said that, that was typical of a new wand and he believed him. It was still an odd sensation though.

"I was going to invite more people but you're Father made me promise not to invite more then a hand full..." Katelyn said pouting a bit at Carl.

Carl just rolled his eyes as he stood, pulling her with him.

"We'll meet you downstairs Harry. Also, be sure to bring you're wand. I want you to get in the habit of having it with you at all times."

Harry rolled over and pulled the wand from under his pillow. "No worries there Dad." he said with a cheeky grin.

Once Carl and Katelyn left he took a look at himself. He was simply covered in Slime. He was happy now that he had decided against the hair dye effect of the slime. It wouldn't do for him to greet guests with blue hair. Although that would be kinda cool to do later on. Not for the fist time in his life, he was happy to have his own private Bath.

The house that they lived in now used to be a duplex, but Carl had bought it and remodeled it into a single family, keeping the other Master Suite. When Harry had turned six, he had moved into the larger room. His Father now shared the other Master suite with Katelyn. The kitchens had been connected and made one. And, with both the Master Suites having there own private Bathroom, they had opted to turn one of the other two into a Laundry room so Carl had the basement for his magic work. Carl had narrowed allot of his hobbies down. He still made wands though and Harry was beginning to develop a fascination for wandlore as well.

Going into his bathroom he turned on the faucet for a nice hot shower. Once he was cleaned of all the slime. He got dressed in a pair of Jeans and one of his favorite T's. It was a Poison T-shirt with the song Title 'Every rose has it's thorn', which was one of his Favorite songs. He then headed downstairs where Katelyn had set up a light breakfast. The plan was to have a cook out, so they wouldn't eat much that morning.

"What time is everyone going to be here?"

"Draco supposed to show up first, then-"

"Wait Draco's coming? You did tell his Muggles would be at this party right?" Harry asked. Katelyn had a tendency to forget about the little details like that."

"Now Harry, I'm sure Katlyn-"

"No, no I totally forgot to mention it..." Carl face palmed as his girl friend cut him off.

"I better find some clothes he can ware. Could you imagine if he wore robes to the party..."

This seemed to amuse everyone at the table.

"Then there's Janet from down the street..." She continued to list everyone she had invited. Until Harry was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Did you invite my teachers from school too?"

"Oh, shut it Midget. You'll have a great time."

* * *

Regardless of Katelyn being a bit over zealous. The party was a hit. Draco had been introduced to the couple of Harry's other magical friends first. (mostly so they could help keep an eye on him.

Just as the cake was about to be served Lucius made his way over to Carl.

"Carl, I wonder if I might have a word with you in you're study?"

"But of course." he replied telling Katelyn that he would be back soon.

He led Lucius to his private office, A.K.A the basement. The bitter irony of that was that it was actually his workshop. He had used an old Emrys family spell to connect the spaces. So long as you used the right key, it would let you into the Workshop. Once inside he led Lucius over to an area in the library section and summoned two comfy chairs for them.

"So what's this about?" Carl questioned sitting and gesturing for Lucius to do the same.

"I'm sure you remember that I mentioned hiring a private investigator to look into how Harry was placed in the custody of...'them'." Lucius said siting across from Carl who now looked interested.

Lucius had mentioned hiring a P.I. But had not mentioned it again for a while now. What ever this was about must have been big.

"I take you found some new information?" Carl question curious.

"Yes, concerning his designated God-Parents. Firstly, Alice Longbottom apparently made an inquiry into the boy's location just the day before they were attacked. Before that they were in hiding." Lucius explained.

Carl scratched his chin in thought. "And we already know what happened to his God-Father-"

"Do we?" Lucius countered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Apparently there was never a proper trial for Sirius Black, under orders from former Minister Crouch."

Carl narrowed his eye's in anger at this. He really didn't like Crouch. He was glad he was out of office now.

"Are you telling me that there was no actual hard evidence to convict this man?"

Lucius shook his head. "What I'm saying is that it is rather convenient that the two people who could have taken custody of Harry, and given him a loving home, were both cut off with in the course of a few weeks of the Potter's deaths."

Carl stood and began to pace. This had to be fixed, and soon. If, heaven forbid, Black was innocent. Then he had been forced to endure the worst form of torture imaginable for the past decade for no reason. No, that wasn't right. There was a reason. Some one didn't want him to take custody of Harry. Just as they put the Longbottoms into a magical coma induced by one of the unforgivables. Some one had done this in an attempt to manipulate Harry's life. But for what purpose? What good would have come from him being left in the care of the Dursley's? Had some one wanted him dead there were far faster, and more merciful, ways to do it. So why?

"What can be done to fix this?" he asked looking over at Lucius who had been watching him intently.

"In order to remove Black from Azkaban, we would need to call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot." Lucius said clearing his throat before continuing. "However that requires a senior member of the Body to call it, which I am not."

"But you have an idea of who to go to." Carl finished reading where his friend was leading.

Lucius nodded. "Augusta Longbottom is the third most senior member of the Wizengamot. I believe that if you were to come with me and we were to disclose these findings to her she would not hesitate to call for the meeting."

Carl thought about this for a moment sitting back in his chair before answering."see if you can convince her to meet for tomorrow or the day after. The longer we sit on this, the harder it will be to fix." Lucius could only nod in agreement

"This could actually work to my advantage." Carl said after a few moments.

When Lucius looked confused he explained.

"I was planing on making a formal announcement to the press that I will be taking a more active role as Arch Mage, but if I do so in front of the Wizengamot, it will simply give me my reason for doing so to the public. Correcting the mistakes they have made."

"So, you'll use this as an excuse to step into the light, as it were, and knock the naysayer's down a few pegs. Ingenious I must say." Lucius said with a smile that was all Slytherin.

"Will you be revealing that you are Harry's Guardian?"

"Not to the Wizengamot, no. that I will hold a press conference for. Give the fact that I am the Arch Mage a chance to sink in first." Carl replied with a chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_August 1st__ 1991_

Harry was sitting in the living room looking through one of his school books when he saw his father walk past the door in wizard robes.

"Dad?"

Carl's head popped back into the room when he heard his name. "Yeah?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

Carl frowned for a moment before answering. "There's a small situation I need to take care of in magical Britain, I should be home by dinner. Katelyn's taking care of the shop, are you going to be alright by yourself today?"

"Daaaaad!" Harry whined. "I'm eleven, not two!"

Carl smiled walking fully into the room to ruffle the boys hair. "I know, but I worry sometimes."

Harry only smiled then got up to hug Carl around the middle. "I'll be fine Dad."

Once Carl had said his goodbyes to Harry, he made his way to their back yard where he could activate his international portkey. When he got outside he started going over everything in his head. He had deliberately not told Harry his reasons for going today. Harry didn't like to be reminded that he was adopted. And telling him that he had a godfather who, may or may not have betrayed his birth parents, and either wanted him dead, or might want custody of him, was not a good idea. To make matters even more complicated he was meeting with a woman who, for all pretense and purpose, should have held a role similar to that of a grandmother. Carl didn't doubt for a second that when the old witch heard what Lucius had discovered, she would be out for blood. The really scary thing though was that Carl wasn't sure if he wanted to hold her back, or help her. He brought these thoughts to an abrupt stop when he stepped behind the tree in his yard. Reaching into one of his pockets he removed a silver bracelet that would act as his portkey.

Thankfully Lucius had made arrangements to meet with the Lady Longbottom in the Leaky Cauldron. So his portkey only had to take him to one of the routine portkey points in Diagon Ally. The Ally it's self was packed. Mostly new students come to buy there school supplies. He glanced over and saw a pleasantly plump woman scrutinizing the prices outside an apothecary. It took Carl a moment to recognize her, but when he did he couldn't resist a jibe to an old friend.

"Well, well, well, Miss Prewett, what have you done to you're self this time?" Carl said from behind her in a rather impressive interpretation of a withered old man.

Molly whirled around sending her fiery curls spinning as she looked at the person who had spoken like her old tutor. When she saw Carl her face lit up. "Carl Martin Shill! I haven't seen you in, Merlin what's it been? thirty years?" she said engulfing him in a tight hug.

When Molly was younger, before she was with Arthur Weasley, she had been a Prewett. And over the summers her father had arranged for a tutor for her. Little did he know that, that tutor was good friends with Carl's Father, so they often got to see each other growing up. `

"Something like that. What are you doing here though? I would have thought you would have become a world renown duelist by this point." Molly had wanted to be a duelist when she was younger he knew. And she probably would have been the best. No one worked a wand quite like she did.

Molly just sighed at the reminder of her childhood dream. "You know how life is," just as she was answering a small boy with bright red hair and a face full of freckles came up behind Molly.

"Mum we got the stuff you said he needed. Percy checked all the prices already."

"Thank you dear. Ron, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Carl." Molly said gesturing to said man. Carl took a knee in front of the boy and held out his hand to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ron."

"Ron nodded and shook Carl's hand as a small hoard of red headed children made their way over to them. He had to do a double take before he turned to Molly.

"Someone's been busy."

"Oh, hush you." Molly admonished good playfully. "Perhaps we might catch up over lunch?"

"Another time Molly, I have a meeting I need to get to. But here's my address, floo call me sometime." he said pulling out a small piece of paper and pen from another of his many pockets.

"I'll hold you to that." she said taking the paper with a smile.

Carl had always enjoyed Molly's company. He had heard her brothers had died in the war and had tried to get in contact with her then, but her name must have changed because all his letters were sent back to him. And now it seemed she had five children, FIVE! He loved Harry but one was hard enough.

Carl quickly made his way towards the leaky cauldron. He really didn't need to be late.. he was lucky that just as he walked in he noticed Lucius standing at the Bar. Upon seeing Carl Lucius made his way over to him.

"I was beginning to get worried." he said with a relieved expression.

"Ran into an old friend, I'm not late am I?" Carl asked glancing around for a clock.

"No you just made it. Augusta is waiting upstairs in a private room." Lucius answered turning to lead the way.

Private rooms were available to high paying customers who wished to discuss business with out fear of being over heard. When he entered the room the first thing that Carl noted was that there was a hat on the table with a vulture on it. Whats more, it was blinking, the damned thing was alive! The second thing he noted was that Augusta was indeed, very old. Witches and wizards could sometimes live for a longer span then normal if their magic was strong enough. That didn't stop the aging process however. One look at the lady Longbottom and Carl knew she was a prime example of this. She had grey hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. Her face was wrinkled with more then a few crows feet around her eyes. On her bottom lip was what appeared to be the remains of an old beauty mark her frame was thin and frail looking, yet she sat their with a certain level of grace that demanded you show her respect. She also radiated an aura that proved just because she was old, didn't mean she was weak.

"My Lady," Carl greeted with a polite bow. " it is an honor to meet you. I take it Lucius did not inform you of our reasons for calling you here?"

"He did not." she said eying the Malfoy patriarch, showing that she didn't trust him. "Perhaps, young man, you would be kind enough to explain that to me."

"Of course mi Lady. Perhaps we should have a seat. This could take a while." Carl replied gesturing to the three chairs and table that had been set up in the room.

Taking her seat Augusta waited for him to continue. It was with a heavy sigh that Carl did so.

"First and for most, I ask that for the sake of time you do not, whats a good term for it Lucius? React?"

"Over react I suppose."

"Yes well, I had Lucius doing some research into the living conditions that Harry Potter was placed in at the time of his parent's deaths. More pointedly 'why' he was placed there instead of with one of his Godparents. My reason for this is that I am his Adoptive Father."Carl continued to explain. "It was during this search that some rather...disturbing information came to light."

Augusta gestured for him to continue, pointedly ignoring him on the point of being Harry's Guardian.

"As I'm sure you are aware you're Daughter-in-Law was Harry's Godmother."

"Of this I am quite aware, yes."

"Were you aware that just the day before she was attacked, she made inquiries into Harry's location so that she could take custody?"

Augusta blinked at that. "I was not. I was under the impression that she was not aware of Lily and Jame's demise until just before she was attacked. Are you suggesting that the attack was planned because of her attempt to take custody?"

"That is exactly what I believe."

Augusta furrowed her brow in angered thought. She had never considered that, but now that she did it made sense. "Perhaps it was a plan laid out by Sirius Black. So he could take custody and raise the boy to be dark."

"That is the other reason for our asking you here on such short notice" Lucius replied as Carl stood to pace the room.

"Are you aware, that Black never received a trial at the time of his arrest?" Carl questioned from the curtained window on the far side of the room.

Augusta shook her head. "I was not, there were so many cases back then that exceptions were made so not all of the members of the Wizengamot had to attend every trial. By the time Black was arrested I was busy taking care of my Grandson, and insuring the best healers saw to my son and his wife." Augusta explained sadly petting the Vulture on her hat absent-mindedly.

Carl mentally shook his head at the action before continuing on. "It is my belief that the two are more then mere coincidence." Carl said sitting back down with a serious look on his face. "Harry had already been placed in his Aunt's charge by that point. The only two who would have been able to legally arrest custody from her were removed from the equation in short order. I think the whole thing was orchestrated."

"Orchestrated?" Augusta queried. "By whom? And you do realize that that is a very dangerous thing to accuse a person of. However," she continued her eyes showing a fire that could only belong to one who knew how to fight and was willing. "If what you suggest serves to be in any way true, I will personally kill the son of a whore who attacked my family." she spat, all pretense to the appearance of a magical Lady of Nobel birth, gone for a moment before returning just as quickly.

Carl nodded in agreement. "Then might I suggest we discover if Black is truly guilty?"

"Indeed, what do you need from me?" she questioned with a knowing look.

"We need you to call for a meeting of the entire Wizengamot. In which we will call for the immediate trial of Sirius Black."

Augusta shook her head. Sadly. "If what you say is true then the individual in question may attempt to stop us."

"Oh, not to worry" Carl said with a slightly evil smirk. "I have a little announcement I intend to make before that, that will allow me to undo anything anyone attempts. At least in this case."

"What sort of announcement?" she asked curious.

"Now that would be telling. How long will it take for the meeting to be called?

"I can have them there early this evening if you like." the eldest in the room replied. She may not know what his man was planning, but she did know one thing. He had come to her for a reason. They had a mutual enemy, and he wanted her help in dealing with them, and she was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

Augusta looked Around the room at all of the Lords and ladies who had gathered already. All that was left now was Nicholas and Albus. She couldn't help but wonder how they would react to the information that was about to come to light. Glancing up at the clock she noted with some satisfaction that the meeting would be starting soon. It was just as she was checking the time that a ruffled looking Nicholas Flemel walked in followed by a disgruntled looking Albus. Apparently they had gotten into another of their infamous fights over something or other again. Nicholas took his seat followed by Albus who waited a moment before banging his Gavel on the podium.

"This Emergency meeting of the Wizengamot council will come to order, let the date be noted as August the 1st of the year 1991 at seven fifteen in the evening. Point of order, The Lady Augusta Longbottom has the floor." he said gesturing to Augusta.

"Thank you Chief Warlock," she said with a small curtsey before she walked down to the floor. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. Several matters have been brought to my attention this evening that required I call for this emergency Meeting. Before we get to that however," she said looking to the visitors box where Carl was waiting. "I have some one here who wishes to make an announcement."

with that Carl descended to the floor and bowed to Augusta in the formal manner it was required to be.

"Thank you my Lady. " he said before glancing around at the Wizengamot as a whole. He noted with a bit of glee that Dumbledore's face had gone pale.

"First let me begin by stating that there are those of you here who know me by one name while others may know me by another," he said making sure to look each person in the eye. He didn't like the spotlight, but he was going to be damned if he let these people intimidate him. "My purpose in coming here today, is to first reveal who I truly am. For some I am Orius Marcus Shill, Arch Mage of the Ancient Rite, Head of house Emrys, and Merlin's one true heir," he paused as he let the murmurs and whispers sink in as he had dropped the glamor on his ring. "Others may know me as Carl Martin Shill. An American Wizard who Adopted Harry Potter." again he let the whispers go for a moment before continuing. "I am both of these. And resent events have made it clear that I can no longer play one role separate from the other. For this reason I have decided to reveal myself to this Body, in order to correct the mistakes it has made." this time there was a deafening roar of accusations and utter outrage.

"You can't be Serious!"

"Why now!?"

"You have no Business here American!"

"What mistakes!"

Augusta was surprised, but she had maintained her composure and was about to pull out her wand when a loud bang was heard on the other side of the room. Looking over she saw Nicholas standing there with his staff in hand. He didn't pull it out often, as it took allot of power to wield, but when he did people listened.

"What mistakes?" he asked quietly, yet it was so quiet in the court room that you could here a pin drop. At first Carl thought he was talking to him until he continued. "Has this Body forgotten it's place?!" he thundered. "This is the Arch Mage you idealistic buffoons! It is not you're place to question his judgment! Nor anyone's! it is you're job to take the criticism that is bestowed upon you in order to make this government better!" he vanished his staff and bowed in Carl's direction. "I apologize my liege. I knew your ancestor Bartholomew. Clever man he was, I believe his sister succeeded him correct?"

Carl smiled and nodded at the Ancient wizard who returned the smile and sat back down. Carl made a mental note to speak with the man at a later date.

"Thank you, now, in reference to the 'mistakes' I spoke of before." said Carl gaining a steely glint in his eye when Dumbledore made to speak, which shut him up promptly. "I speak of a crime that was committed almost a decade ago. In which a suspect was arrested and sent off to Azkaban prison, 'without a trial' and he remains there till this very day." there were a few curios whispers at this but no one thought to interrupt.

"Now by the Law's set down by this very body, every Wizard, regardless of status, is required to stand trial in order to defend themselves. I have been informed that some of you may not have been present at the time as the large number of arrests was taking it's toll, I can sympathize. This situation however, will be rectified, or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands." Carl turned to see a man with dirty blond hair stand to speak, but Carl had been warned about this man by Lucius. "And yes,Lord Parkinson, that is within the realm of what I can do here."he said watching as Parkinson sat back down with an expression of anger on his brow. He then turned to Dumbledore who was trying very hard not to pass out. "Will this body comply, Chief Warlock?"

Dumbledore took a moment to breathe before answering. He hadn't expected the Arch Mage to take an interest in Black's case. But there might have been a way for him to turn this to his advantage. Forcing the twinkle back into his eye, he looked to the Arch Mage with a smile.

"But of course my Lord. Have arrangements been made for this prisoner to be brought here?" he was careful not to say Black's name, as it had not been mentioned as of yet.

Carl leveled his gaze at the old man but nodded just the same. "He should be here withing the hour. Another man off to the left stood and Carl noted that Dumbledore seemed to not approve of this action.

"Forgive me you're Eminence, but I feel I need to ask a question of you?" he said gaining Carl's full attention.

"And you are?" Carl asked

"Dumbledore, Abeforth Dumbledore." he replied at Carl's confused expression he explained. "Ordinarily the Wizengamot seat is held by the head of the family. However in full official meetings like this one. If the head holds another position, such as chief Warlock, the next in line must take up the position. Temporarily of course." he explained.

He looked allot like his brother. A bit more muscle and he still had a few odd streaks of red hair running through his beard. He also did not wear glasses.

"Then you may ask Mr. Dumbledore."

"Would it be possible for you to explain the living conditions in which the boy was found. We have all heard that he was removed due to abuse, but the severity has never been explained in any detail."

This earned several nods around the room, some were even Death eaters that Lucius had warned him about. He noted, with no small amount of satisfaction that the color had drained from the chief Warlock's face.

"Very well," he said as he began to explain how he had found Harry.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! again i am sorry the last chapter was so short. it was meant to be a teaser for this one. Now for the Poll rankings

in First right now is Harry/Luna with 8 votes

in second is Harry/Draco with 7 votes

Third Harry/Hermione with 6 votes

Harry/Daphne and Harry/Twin both have 5

Harry/Ginny and Harry/Blaise both have 3

keep on voting and remember i'm taking down all Harry pairings around the ninth Chapter. so if your Favorite harry Pairing isn't picked you can still help chose a second pairing. just so everyone knows i will do at least one gay pairing. my mind is made up on that. also, i like Harry/Draco as much as the next person. but i am holding a poll for a reason. if it doesn't get picked i can write another story where the two of them are together. although i suggest you checkout**_ Rise of the Drackens_** by**_ StarLight Massacre_**. i am admittedly hooked.


End file.
